Serenata for Ayeka
by Dour Morose
Summary: Poem: Over meadows, fields, and hills, the road leads...


[Episodes of "Tenchi Muyo!" Original Character Design by Masaki Kajishima. Animation Produced by AIC & Presented by Pioneer Entertainment.

[I am just a fan of those episodes, and the following is nonprofit fan fiction writing:

**Serenata for Ayeka**

By Dour Morose

On a long, long country road across an eastern land,  
I journeyed under bamboo with a flute in my hand;  
Over meadows, fields, and hills, the road leads me  
Afar, to distant places, to where I was meant to be;

On this journey, I felt the warmth of the summer's sun  
Shining down on the grassy land, and I was the only one;  
On this day traveling on the road home from the west,  
The heat came over me, so I needed to come to a rest;

At some point, I stopped and stayed by a tall tree;  
Who could have guessed that there was somebody,  
On the other side, already standing so quietly there  
With gently swaying sleeves and fine purple hair;

The encounter brought an air of awkward sentiment;  
Her voice reminded me of the calm that came and went  
In my soul once upon a gaze into her eyes, her smile;  
My heart paused at every note, and my mind was idle;

As we say hello, and then we converse for a while  
No sooner that than I found that she held her smile;  
From the rhythm of my heart, I asked for her name;  
She did tell me: Ayeka or Aeka, one and the same;

While my feelings rushed like the wind in her hair,  
My thoughts soared high as I continued to stare;  
Could this be what they called love or affection?  
The way she moved elegantly as a dove's reflection

Once under the warm golden evening sunset's sky;  
To remember this solemn place that could never die;  
Could this moment in meeting be our destined chance,  
For us, together, sharing in life's eternal dance?

The road was long and slow in this tender serenata,  
A song from long ago played once more for Ayeka  
By my flute, as we strolled beneath the woods canopy;  
Alas, by the melody's end, so came to an end our story;

As we continued this road, she turned to say good-bye;  
Much to my heartache, I was about to ask her why  
She does hurry so and she does not want to stay;  
I was not so bold as to ask while she was on her way;

I followed as far as I could but the sentiment was over  
By the time I found her walking in the arms of another;  
My spirit had died as the dull beams of the sun fell down;  
I turned around on my way back with eyes to the ground;

Only her love with whomever she would always share,  
To her lover's arms, for whom she would always care;  
Apparently, it was to be that she already had someone;  
So, now, slowly returning to the beginning, I had none;

Now, she and he went as if they were friends of old;  
With each of their footsteps upon my soul oh so cold,  
In the distance, I bade a silent farewell out of sight  
Hoping we would meet in my dreams, in the night;

Sometimes, when I happened to pass by that tree,  
I played a serenata, for that which was not to be,  
That warm country day when we met on our way;  
No use wondering if we will meet again someday;

On an autumn day, since I died a season in the past,  
I returned on the road one more time, one time last  
To quell the pain, to end the drift to lost destination;  
On my way, I could hear a loud fireworks celebration;

Merriment was all around, that I heard, I felt so certain  
When passing by a familiar face behind the pink curtain  
From the corner of my eyes; laughter and many flowers  
Brought the memories of longing, the many sad hours;

The heavy rain that day soaked through and through  
My spirit with every step backward as the misty dew  
Rose above and my short breath dispersed in the air,  
Fading the soul into the cold, cold realm of despair;

Oh so alone in love, I staggered on the long road astray;  
Lone is what I always be; I shall always cherish that day,  
To think of our acquaintance, of what it could have been  
Between us, but a love story that could not be written;

Traveling westward, I held my flute to play this final melody  
All for this happy ending that did not end happily, for somebody.


End file.
